


It Slipped.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey and Trevor go on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agronthegerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/gifts).



> TW: possible trigger for genital/gender dysphoria.
> 
> Prompt: "Can you write some just Mickey/Trevor where Mickey tells Trevor he loves him too? Like maybe they could go on a date while Ian is at work or something, I really loved Trevor telling Mickey he loved him"

"Mickey?" Fiona exclaimed. "Jesus Christ. You're okay?" She rushed towards Mickey and Trevor as they entered the diner.

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey swatted her away, cheeks slowly reddening.

"Ian mentioned that Terry was back in jail." Fiona said.

"Yeah, dunno how long though."

Fiona took a good long look at Mickey's face. Frowning at the scratches and scars that haven't quite disappeared from his face. Mickey was like a brother to her so when he heard from Ian that Terry and Mickey were trapped in the Milkovich house with matching ankle monitors, she couldn't help but worry.

Mickey sighed. "I'm good, okay?"

"Yeah?"

Mickey nodded. "Hungry though. Been standing here for a fucking while waiting for seats. Where's the damn manager?"

Fiona chuckled. "Fuck off. Sit your ass anywhere you want."

"Ian here? Cause where I wanna sit is on his fucking-"

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Trevor said, pushing Mickey towards the nearest empty table. "Why do you always have to start shit?" Trevor couldn't help but smirk.

"Gallaghers, man. They know how to get under my fucking skin."

"She's worried. It's sweet."

"Sweet my ass."

The diner was pretty empty considering the odd time they chose to walk in. With Mickey turning into a pumpkin every night, they had to make adjustments to accommodate each other. Not that they minded.

Ian was at work so Trevor decided to take Mickey out to celebrate his father being thrown back to jail.

Fiona walked towards their table, handing them menus. "On the house, whatever you want."

Trevor's smile took over his face. "Really? Thanks!"

Mickey's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"What? I'm just being nice to my brother's boyfriends."

"Fuck off. What is it?"

Fiona sighed. "Asshole at table 6 gave the fucking laundromat a 1-star Yelp review. Rough him up some, make him change his mind?"

"You do know I just got outta jail, right?"

"We got a secret menu, double cheeseburger, side of fries. I can make you one?"

Mickey turned to Trevor. "What do you want?"

Trevor grinned. "Apple pie."

"2 double cheeseburgers with cheesy fries, 2 beers and a whole apple pie."

"Deal."

Trevor watched as Mickey rose to walk to the table in question then, he turned to Fiona. "He could've done that for free, you know. I could've just asked him."

"Yeah well, he wouldn't have taken the free meal. Too proud." Fiona winked as she walked away.

Trevor shook his head, laughing to himself. He didn't understand why they don't just talk like normal human beings.

Mickey slid back into their booth, two milkshakes in hand.

"Where did you get those?" Trevor asked.

"Asshole said he didn't want them anymore."

Trevor turned his head just in time to see a man and a woman throwing some money onto the table and walking out. He shrugged and drank his milkshake.

~

"Mick?"

"Hm?" Mickey grunted while shoving ten cheesy fries into his mouth.

"Are you bi? Or like pan or something?"

Mickey frowned, grabbing his beer to wash the down the fries. "What?"

"Like, do you also sleep with girls?"

Mickey chuckled. "You see any girls laying around the house?"

Trevor huffed. Sometimes he couldn't even talk to Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Look, ask me straight what you want to know, alright? No beating around the damn bush."

"You really don't mind going down on me?"

Mickey frowned. "You want me to stop?"

"No, It's just that Ian freaked out when I asked him, y'know?"

Mickey chuckled. "I like doing it."

"And you're fine with me being trans? Like you're totally okay with that?"

Mickey sighed. "I have a sister, she's trans."

"Who? Mandy?"

Mickey howled with laughter. He kept laughing for a solid three minutes before calming down. "No, no, man. Not Mandy. Molly, half-sister."

"Ian never mentioned Molly before."

"They only met once. She showed up on our fucking doorstep when she was 6 saying her mom died. Mandy took her in, dressed her up in pretty dresses and fucking pigtails. Then, one day Mandy walked in on her taking a bath and saw a dick where it wasn't supposed to be. She started screaming."

Trevor picked up another fry completely caught up with Mickey's story.

"I ran into the bathroom thinking someone got killed or something but Mandy just kept pointing at her dick. Like what the fuck? You don't do that to people. Pulled her out of the bathroom and let Molly shower in peace."

"What happened after?"

"Well, when I wouldn't freak out with her, Mandy dragged Ian into the whole shitshow. Walked in on them trying to dress Molly up in Liam's old clothes. Fucking brainwashing the kid, telling her over and over that she was a boy, calling her mother psychotic. They didn't understand why I got so pissed. They were fucking traumatizing the kid. I took her into my room, gave her her old clothes and told the two idiots that if Molly thought she was a girl, then she's a girl and they could all just shut the fuck up."

Trevor couldn't hold back the smile that was appearing on his face. He was seeing Mickey in a new light and he liked it.

"Couple days later, her mother showed up took her away. Before they got into the car, Molly ran back and hugged my leg then ran away again."

"You still talk?"

"Nah. Mandy said she found Molly on Facebook but I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's lucky, y'know? To have had you there."

Mickey shrugged.

"Ian told me to be patient with you. That you might not understand everything right away. That you might freak out when you find out I'm trans."

"Well, Ian can be a shithead sometimes. A shithead with good intentions, but a shithead nonetheless."

Trevor sighed. "I love you, you know? Just when I thought I'm done falling for you, you say shit that makes me fall for you more."

Mickey's blush was a deep red, extremely visible against his pale skin.

~

Trevor and Mickey were walking back towards the house with a bag of leftover apple pie in hand.

"The first guy I was ever with fucking ran away after he took off my pants. And not all cute either. Like he fucking sprinted out of the room." Trevor said chuckling.

Mickey frowned. "The fuck were you packing then? A ten foot pole?"

Trevor blushed. "I wasn't packing then."

"Oh."

"Yeah, now I never leave the house without."

"Yeah? You date a lot of douchebags like that?"

"Not a lot. But it kinda hurts, you know?"

Mickey sighed. "When you're in a relationship with someone, you gotta love the whole body man. That's what assholes don't fucking understand. You can't just love the fucking face or just the ass, and run away when he whips out a silicon dick. You gotta love the whole fucking person."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Mickey huffed. "You stay with that person cause you love him as a whole and not like tiny fucking pieces of his body."

Trevor smiled, feeling all warm inside. "Like with me?"

"Yeah, exactly like you!" Mickey exclaimed with renewed conviction. "I don't just love you cause of your face or whatever, it's cause of everything else that comes with you as a whole fucking person!"

Trevor's smile grew wider, waiting for Mickey to realize what he just said.

Mickey froze. "Fuck. I don't- I didn't-." His face going three shades deeper.

Trevor chuckled. "I'm just teasing. C'mon." He tugged on Mickey's hand leading him inside the house. "I already told you. You know I love you, no pressure to say it back."

Mickey nodded, his face still resembling a tomato.

"Trev? Mick?" Ian's voice came from Mickey's room.

The two made their way towards the room, leaving the leftovers in on the couch, and found Ian all tucked into the bed.

"Tired?" Trevor asked, stripping down to his boxers.

"Yeah, fucking lesbian two blocks over fell off the roof." Ian let out a big yawn. "Her wife wanted an ambulance from North Side... to take her wife..."

Ian's words were replaced with quiet snores.

Trevor smiled and snuggled against Ian. "G'night Ian. Love you." Trevor planted a kiss on Ian's forehead. "Night Mick." Trevor said over Ian's shoulder. "Love you."

Before Trevor could settle for the night, he felt a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Loveyoutoo." Mickey whispered against his skin before rushing back to settle on Ian's other side.

"Dork." Trevor muttered, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse. Just comment!


End file.
